A Fake Smile: Season 1
by KakaSaku Chan
Summary: I'm starting this story where it all began. Bloom is not like her regular shallow character, but in this story she is shy and has a slightly darker past on Earth. Will SHE turn to her dark side? How does she already know of her powers? Will she ever fall in love in this story, and with whom? And how the heck is she associated with the Witches Icy, Darcy and Stormy?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event Part 1

**Me: Welcome everyone! My story starts at the very beginning of the series; where it first started. I have been searching for this kind of story, but have not succeeded, so I decided to make it myself! Enjoy!  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: An Unexpected Event Part 1**

Bloom's POV

Sometimes I wish that I could just fade into the darkness and away from the light, but my fiery red hair and weird powers wouldn't allow that to happen anyways. Well, not in a way I would like. I am always isolated from the group at my school, no thanks to this stuck up rich girl. I never had a friend, and my only companion is my pet rabbit Kiko. What an awesome life, right?

I am sixteen as of today, and my mom hasn't come home from the flower-shop yet, so it's just me and dad in the house. Ever since I had shown my 'parents' my weird powers when I was seven, they seemed to shy away from me; just like everyone else. After that I promised myself not to show my powers to anyone besides myself and Kiko. Too bad that never worked, because the kids would always bully me. At least that's better then being invisible.

I decided that it would be a good thing to get a little fresh air now to clear my head, so I just left the house without saying goodbye. I passed in front of my 'dad' watching the blank black screen on the TV, but what saddened me was that he kept on staring at it as I passed; like I was actually invisible. And a couple years ago, I started to believe it.

Once I shut the door of the house I started running. I would not stop because there were tears stinging my eyes, so the next thing I knew was that I was standing in a forest surrounded by trees. '_Where am I?'_ Kiko suddenly came up and nudged me on the leg. What a fast bunny rabbit.

"Go and find an acorn Kiko, and I'll toss it around with you," I said softly as I sat down and hugged my legs. Kiko yipped (whatever rabbits do) and ran off to find an acorn. I sighed and stared at Kiko's disappearing form. He is the only thing that I ever opened up to after my adopted parents and everyone else shunned me, and yes I know that I was never their real child since the first day I used "magic".

Kiko then ran to me like a mouse getting chased by a cat. "What is it Kiko? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again?" I smiled sadly. I never really smiled after that day either, but it just wouldn't come back no matter how hard I tried. Kiko pointed in the west direction then proceeded to collapse in my arms.

"All right, I'll go and see what it is," I said while getting up with Kiko still in my arms. I walked towards the direction he pointed to, but saw a flash of bright light. I quickly got behind a tree and observed from there.

"Back Ghoul!" A voice yelled. I looked around the truck to see a blonde haired girl that was probably the same age as me wearing a...fairy costume? "Rising Sun Burst!" she yelled while putting her staff in front of her. A golden beam shot out of it and hit the monster, which only seemed to make it angrier.

Kiko seemed to regain consciousness, but he buried himself deeper in my arms. "We can't be both seeing things, can we?" I asked him quietly. Somehow the things that she was doing seemed similar to my own powers.

Just then, other small creatures seemed to appear, but this time with a yellow beast that looked like an Ogre from some movies that I watched before.

"News flash Mr. Hideous, but the power of Solaria is going to flatten you!" the blonde-haired girl yelled again while getting into a stance. Why is she so loud? She's like everyone else at my school. Granted, I never spoke in front of them and the teachers never called on me, but this level of volume to me was ridiculous.

"Your the one that's gonna get flattened!" the Ogre rumbled while charging forward, knocking the girl onto her back into a nearby tree.

"That had to hurt," I mumbled while the girl struggled to get up. The Ogre and the other monsters then surrounded the girl. "You're finished now, little fairy! Now ghouls, bring me her Scepter!" the yellow Ogre yelled. The ghouls grabbed the fairy, who continued to struggle.

"I'm warning you, you'll never get away with this!" the fairy managed to scream out while one of the ghouls took her Scepter. "I think I just did," the Ogre replied and took the staff. "The Scepter is ours, and you are history!"

I need to go _now. _If I don't, who knows what would happen to that girl? I ran up to the commotion after I set Kiko down next to the tree, where he would be safe and out of harm's way.

"Leave her alone, and come get me instead!" I said, but immediately regretted my decision. I learned to never meddled in other peoples business before, so why now?

The Ogre then ran over, and before I could do anything, he grabbed me. "LET GO!" I yelled and attacked him with my magic. He didn't expect that so he flew back. That's weird, I could never control my power before either. Strange...

The ghouls then started charging as well, so I put both my hands up to create a barrier. I knew that I could control this move because I used to use it when I was younger, because other kids would bully me, so I had to protect myself. And I didn't want to hurt the other kids, no matter how much they hurt me, so I just used this barrier to block their kicks and punches. I chuckled a bit at the irony. I always put up barriers; to me, the more barriers the better.

I never realized it before, but maybe the reason no one came close to me is because I never let them. I closed my heart to them, so they closed theirs to me. I sighed at my deep thoughts.

"Wow girl, you have Winx, like major Winx!" the girl said, snapping me out of my thoughts. So that's what my powers are called then...Winx...

"Laugh all you want fashion fiasco, but you're going down!" the fairy yelled and blasts the Ogre into a tree. "I suggest you get out of our realm now," the girl continued walking towards the Ogre. He suddenly started fading though. "We'll meet again, Princess Stella."

"Ew! I can't say I'm looking forward to that!" Stella replied. Once the Ogre was gone she fainted and her clothes changed! 'I need to get her so major help,' I said to myself. I picked up the now-named Stella, and motioned Kiko to follow me back to the house.

* * *

**Me: How did you like it? Yes, I am starting from episode one. Since there are four segments in episode one, I shall do four chapters as well so you guys don't have to read too much at one time.**

**Me: Also remember that the more reviews I get, the faster I update so get to reviewing! Tell me what you liked and didn't like, but no flames please!  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Event Part 2

**Me: Welcome everyone! Here is chapter two of A Fake Smile! Enjoy and review!  
**

**CHAPTER TWO: An Unexpected Event Part 2  
**

**Normal POV**

Vanessa, Bloom's adoptive mother, stalked up the stairs into Bloom's room. She had just passed a blonde girl sleeping on the couch which was weird because Bloom never had friends over. Vanessa wasn't even sure if she had any friends at all. She opened Bloom's door to find her fast asleep on her bed. A rather thick book sat on top of the dresser.

"Fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since...that time. Oh Bloom, what have I done?" Vanessa murmured and set the book down. She then sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a lock of Bloom's red hair behind her ear. At that one touch Bloom tried to jump out of the bed, but failed since Vanessa was sitting on the sheets. The best Bloom could do was put her back against the wall and hug her knees, hiding most of her face except her eyes.

'Her eyes seem so lonely, so lost, confused and...scared?' her Mother thought while putting her hand back in her lap with the other one. It was then that Vanessa realized that she had been neglecting Bloom, and she should have been there to support her in her darkest hour instead of shunning her away because she was afraid of Bloom.

**Bloom POV**

"I'm so sorry Bloom dear," my 'mom' said, and I narrowed my eyes. What was she talking about? Why is she talking to me? Why is she in my room? UGH! This is so aggravating!

"I-I need some air," I murmured and got out of the covers of my warm bed. I ran down the stairs to see Stella on the couch, who looked like she just got up. I grabbed her wrist and took her with me after putting my shoes on.

"Hey, where are we going? Your dad just said he was going to make pancakes!" Stella yelled while following me. After I thought we got far enough I turned around to Stella.

"How do you have this power? I have never seen anyone else with that, so why show up now?" I asked with more venom then I intended. But before she could answer a finger pokes me in the back.

"Hey, Bloom. Isn't it time for you to get new clothes instead of wearing that stupid retro outfit you have on? And who is that?" stuck-up Mitzi said in her squeaky annoying voice of hers. I pursed my lips but said nothing back to her.

"Oh, you poor girl. Of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that is what you are," Mitzi laughed, and smirked at me and how I didn't respond. I never do anyways. Then I saw Stella glare at Mitzi from the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, well where did you get those glasses? Those are sooo twenty years ago!" Stella said while pointing at the purple lenses. What did she think she was doing?

"Hey! These are brand new! And fellas, careful with my scooter, I just bought it ya know!" Mitzi turned away from us to the two men lifting her scooter out of a trunk of a moving van. This is our chance to escape! I start walking away, so Stella just follows.

**_~Meanwhile in who-knows-where~_**

"Well look who failed us again. Explain yourself, Knut." a dark voice said in the shadows.

"It really wasn't my fault this time your wickednesses, the scepter was mine." the Ogre Knut replied while bowing as low as an Ogre could. "Yes..." The witch replied, signaling him to go on.

"But then this Earth girl attacked me lady Icy," Knut said quickly. Icy widened her eyes, but got control quickly. "Did you just say Earth girl?" Icy said as more of a statement. She had a feeling she knew who this was, but she had to make sure.

"Uh, yeah, but this was no ordinary Earth girl. She had magic powers. She took us on with one hand." Knut replied while moving his hands to further explain his point. The Ogre had just proven her suspicions.

"What did this girl look like?" Icy asked. She didn't really need to ask this question, but it had been _nine years_ since she had seen _her. _"Uh, well, I'm, uh, not sure," Knut said hesitantly._  
_

"Where are your glasses?" Icy asked, annoyed at how stupid this Ogre can be. "Here your wickedness," Knut said as he pulled out a pair of glasses that were in his pocket. This got Icy agitated, so she lost her cool. (pun intended hehe)

"KNUT! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU? You are never to remove your glasses!" She yelled while putting two fingertips on the bridge of her nose to calm her down. Darcy decided to step in so Icy could calm down. Darcy also knew who this girl was, but decided not to voice that part. "Don't you know you're as blind as a hairless mole-rat without them you buffoon?"

Knut sighed and put on his glasses reluctantly. "But I don't like these lenses; their just not me!" He complained, but regretted it because of the glare he got from all of the three witches.

"Knut, we must find this girl! Do you have a way to track her?" Icy asked, and thankfully he pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"One of my ghouls grabbed this. It's a piece of the Earth girl's clothing. Now all we have to do is give it to a Hunter Troll so it can track her down!" Knut said, proud that he did something right.

Icy then waved her hand and a Hunter Troll appeared next to Knut. The Ogre gave the cloth to the troll to sniff. The troll then took off towards the portal Darcy conquered up earlier.

"Knut you stay here while Darcy, Stormy and I go to Earth. Let's go girls," Icy said, and followed the troll through the portal. This was it! She was going to get to see _her _now!

**~Back on Earth~**

"...so yeah my parents are like six realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, and you probably know about it, so-" Stella started to ramble, so Bloom decided to step in. The two girls just got back to Bloom's house, and they ran to Bloom's room right away where they started discussing Stella, magic, Stella, fashion, Stella, winx, Stella and the like.

"If I can I would like to go to that school that you're talking about," Bloom said quietly. "Yay! First you will need to talk to your parents, and after that we can go!" Stella said excitedly.

**~Outside Bloom's house~**

"This is it girls; the reunion we have all been waiting for," Icy said while making the troll vanish with one flick of her wrist. Darcy and Stormy nodded with anticipation.

* * *

**Me: Wow. Two chapters in one day! Yay! Okay well you know what to do! Read and...**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Event Part 3

**Me: Welcome everyone! Here is chapter three of A Fake Smile! Enjoy and review!  
**

**CHAPTER THREE: An Unexpected Event Part 3  
**

**Bloom's POV**

"It's like I told you yesterday, you have major winx girl! Which is why you _have _to ask your parents if you can go to Alfea!" Stella said while giving me a thumbs up. I nodded, but just then I heard the doorbell ring. 'Who could be here at this hour?' I thought as I got off the bed and went downstairs with Stella and Kiko following.

I turned the corner to see my mom and dad in a heap at the door, knocked out. The door was open too, but the thing that really caught my attention was the three figures standing in the middle of the room. They seemed so familiar...

"Icy...is that you?" I asked in a quiet voice. She nodded and smiled. "Icy you're back! You have no idea what I've gone through after you guys left me!" I ran towards them and tackled them in a hug with tears running from my face.

**_Flashback: Nine years earlier _**

**_Normal POV  
_**

_"...and look at her red hair, it's so stupid!" a girl in front of Bloom stated. The others in the group nodded in agreement. These were one of those times where the other kids in the class would corner Bloom after the elementary school would be over. _

_"She's so weird, I mean she can do creepy things and shoot stuff out of her hands!" another person stated. The young seven year old Bloom stayed on the ground, curled up in a ball, after the kids pushed her down.  
_

_"Whatever, she isn't fun anymore, lets go guys," the leader of the group said. The rest of the children followed after, and left Bloom by herself on the sidewalk. By now the sun was going down, so it was getting dark but Bloom didn't notice because she had her face covered by her arms. It had taken all of her willpower not to cry in front of the other kids, but since they were gone now she let the tears fall freely.  
_

_Meanwhile a group of three girls, all looking around the age of 10-11, came around the corner but didn't notice Bloom since they were looking up not down.  
_

_"Well I told you we had to run away from our stupid parents! If we didn't they could have killed us then and there!" Darcy, who was on the right of Icy said.  
_

_"But what realm did you take us to Darcy?" Stormy asked. "I don't know because I just had to let us escape that place as quickly as I could, so I just let the portal decide," Darcy replied.  
_

_"Hey, who is that?" Icy asked while pointing to the little ball of red they almost stepped on. All of the to-be witches jumped back a bit at the sudden information from Icy. Then they noticed that the supposed little ball of fur was shaking a little bit, so they all stepped back a bit further except for Icy.  
_

_"Hey I think it's a girl," Icy said while she bent down to poke the redhead with a finger. The girl jumped up like a cat that had been dropped in a tub full of water. "W-who are you?" Bloom asked. She was still a bit shaky, due to being in the same position for who knows how long.  
_

_"I'm Icy, this is Darcy, and that's Stormy," Icy said while getting up and holding out a hand. Bloom took it and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm Bloom."  
_

_**Flashback END**  
_

"We had to leave to go to school," Darcy said while joining the hug fest. Bloom suddenly let go with a small smile. "Do you guys go to Alfea too?" Bloom asked. Her smile dropped once the three witches started laughing. "That preppy school? No way! We go to Cloud Tower because we're witches, not stupid pixies," Stormy said.

"You could come too Bloom, and you can join our group when you get there," Icy said. Stella then decided to but in before anything bad could happen, theoretically speaking.

"Hey you witches! Bloom is going to go to Alfea with me! Anyways, Cloud Tower is _way _too creepy," Stella said. She had no idea how Bloom could know witches, but she wasn't about to give up on a friend.

"And who are you?" Icy raised her eyebrow at the sudden interruption. "I am Stella! The princess of Solaria!" Stella yelled while flicking her hair.

"Ah, I almost forgot what our first objective is," Icy said while putting up one of her hands to attack. Bloom noticed what she was doing so she stood in front of Stella. "Icy, what are you doing?" Bloom asked while Stella went into her transformation behind Bloom.

"We are after the Scepter of Solaria, so step out of the way Bloom," Icy replied while taking a step forward. Just then four guys entered the house. "Hey Stella, I hope that your friend is the pretty one with the red hair," the blonde haired guy said. "Yeah, not the ones that look like witches," a brown haired guy added.

"Ugh, there's too many of them for us to fight right now," Stormy said while Darcy started creating a portal. Both Stormy and Darcy went through, but Icy paused for a second. "Hey Bloom, if you want to reconsider, come visit us at Cloud Tower," Icy said before she vanished into the portal as well.

~**Back In Bloom's room~**

After the witches left, the boys had leave too which left Stella and Bloom alone with her parents.

"Okay, first of all you need to explain how you know witches, and second you have to ask your parents if you can come to Alfea. And I WANT DETAILS!" Stella said while plopping down on Blooms bed so Bloom had to take the desk chair.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter because it was a pretty hard one to write. **

**I tried to fit in Icy, Darcy and Stormy's past in there so hopefully that didn't confuse you guys too much. I can honestly say that I like this chapter though so yay! Also, I might post a story for the three witches later that gives out all the details of their past, but I'll continue with this story first ^.^  
**

**Me: This chapter was also a difficult one to write because I had to decide if Bloom should...well, I'll keep the options to myself, but I will tell you that it will keep getting more interesting from here. Anyways, you know what to do!  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Event Part 4

**Me: Welcome everyone! Sorry for the late update, but here is chapter four of A Fake Smile! Enjoy and review!  
**

**CHAPTER THREE: An Unexpected Event Part 4  
**

**Bloom's POV**

"...and that's how we met, Stella," I finished my story on how I met Icy, Darcy and Stormy. I left out the part where I was being bullied though, and told her that we met at a random park.

"Okay then...OH your parents are waking up!" Stella exclaimed while pointing at my mom who started rubbing the side of her head. "What happened?" she asked a bit groggily. I was about to answer, but Stella came over to me.

"Now's your chance dawling!" Stella whispered in my ear. I nodded with whatever determination I could muster, and slowly stepped up to my parents. They finally recovered, blinked a few times, and then my Mom Vanessa looked at me straight in the eye, but my dad looked down at the floor.

"Um, Mom I have a question," I stated while I put my hand on my other arm's elbow and grabbed it. "Uh sure honey, go ahead," she replied after a moment. This was starting to get really awkward since we didn't talk to each other that much, ever since I was seven. I never asked for anything either, so the relationship worked...in a way.

"W-well my friend Stella here said that I-I can join her at this school called Alfea. She is...special...just like me, and e-everyone else there is too!" I said. My dad's head snapped up from the floor at that moment to look at me. I gulped a bit, but I smiled inside because he hasn't ever looked me in the eye after I showed them my "powers".

"There's more like...you?" he asked in a hoarse voice with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and Stella grinned, oblivious to the fact that my parents didn't except me for who I was for years. Maybe if I was different they would have...

"Well we are going to have to check this school out first before you go," he said suddenly. I almost smiled, but all I could muster was a shaky nod.

"Well, I-I am all ready to go; I packed e-earlier," I replied while pointing to the lone suitcase at the bottom of the staircase.

"Why do you already have a suitcase out?" he asked while raising an eyebrow at me, disregarding what I just said. "Uh, y-you know, just in c-case you say that I could s-stay t-there, then I'd b-be all packed," I studdered, choosing to look at the floor instead of his eyes. I wasn't use to talking around people so much, especially my 'parents'.

As I said before, I never had a friend at school and was kind of a loner, but I want to change that...no, I _need_ to change that. I _have_ to...I don't think I can take staying isolated any longer. I just can't...Otherwise I might _really_ break inside.

"I know that you're way more grown up that we thought you were and that you have a...special gift, but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about this school," Vanessa said, appearing next to Mike. My insides burned at her first statment about how I'm more grown up than she thought I was. How _dare_ she consult me like she knew me! It's not like she has ever been there for me when I really needed her; I _had_ to grow up at the tender age of seven!

"What would _you_ know..." I mumbled under my breath while glaring at the floor. Stella, who happened to be right next to me, decided to break the awkward silence. _Good, that means she didn't hear me _I thought.

**NORMAL POV**

"Well, it's time to check it out then! Regular humans can't go in it, but you know what? My scepter can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun Power!" Stella shouted while holding her scepter in the air.

Everyone felt a weird sensation pulling at them and the next thing they knew they were standing in the forest next to a magnificent school! Birds were chirping, and the fresh air felt much different then the city air. There was even a courtyard!

"Wow. Would you look at this place?" Mike said in awe while taking Vanessa's hand. In the heat of the moment, Bloom let down some of her barriers, and let a small glimpse, an oh-so-ever-small glimpse of her true self shine.

"It_ is_ pretty cool!" Bloom exclaimed, but immediatally covered her mouth as soon as the words slipped. _Did I really just say that? _She thought, but no one else seemed to have caught on.

"With a capital C." Stella smiled while heading towards the campus. The rest of the small group followed, but no one noticed Bloom, who was at the very back of the group, chastising herself for her "slip" along the way there.

* * *

**Me: Again, sorry for not updating quickly but things came up so I had to deal with those first.  
**

**Stella: Excuse excuse excuse! Why does Bloom get to have all of the spotlight! Everything's about ME!  
**

**Me: Uh...  
**

**Stella: I knew it! Well it just goes to show you how...  
**

**~~~~Five Hours Later~~~~  
**

**Stella: ...another thing! As I said before, the world revolves around me! All the planets do! I AM THE SUN!  
**

**Me: *sweatdrop* No, you just have the power of the sun...  
**

**Stella: ...my hopes and dreams...gone...  
**

**Me: *sigh* Please read and...  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Magix! Part 1

**Me: Welcome to Episode 2 chapter 5 of A Fake Smile! Enjoy and review! ;D  
**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Welcome to Magix! Part 1  
**

**Bloom's POV  
**

Wow, I can't believe _I_ said that! Was that really _me_ back there? But I _never_ skip, and twirl a-and _exclaim_! I can't remember the last time I did anything but murmer...

"There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school!" Stella said as we approached the gates of the school, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It sure is pretty amazing, especially up close!" my "mother" Vanessa said. She took a couple of steps forward, but turned back towards us. "Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like." she called while waving her hand behind her. Mike joined her, Stella and I followed behind.

"I wonder what their record is for college admissions? Oof! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it!" Mike said after bumping into something. I scrunched my eyebrows and walked past him perfectly fine.

"N-no? Where is it, I can't feel a-anything," I said while waving my hands around a little to further my point. Stella then passed my parents as well. "Actually, there IS an invisible wall." she replied while smiling, like she knew something we didn't.

"B-but if it didn't stop me, why c-can't they get through?" I studdered while looking at Vanessa, who seemed to have finally given up on trying to get through.

"Simple, _you're_ a magical being, my dear!" Stella said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. She then pointed her scepter wand-thingy at my parents. "H-hey! Wh-" I was inturupted as a golden shield-like barrier appeared in front of my Mom and Dad, and it extended around a 200-meter radius around the school.

"This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song!" Stella exclaimed while taking out a devise from nowhere.

**NORMAL POV**

After the presentation was over, Bloom's parents still stared in shock at the devise, which projected a screen into midair. "So? What do you think?" Stella asked while making the devise dissappear by a wave of her hand.

"I think Bloom's going to have a great year…" Vanessa said while looking at Bloom with a motherly smile.

Stella beamed because her friend would be joining her now, so she didn't have to be alone anymore. Mike also smiled at Bloom, but it seemed a bit forced; anyone would have a hard time smiling at someone they shunned for years. Bloom, however, was almost in a verge of tears. _S-she's smiling at m-me! She said I c-can go! And...and my Dad i-is...he notices me too! He notices me...  
_

"Mom..." Bloom whispered, her eyes showed longing of love, but her mouth still hung open a bit. "You'll have a wonderful time." Vanessa replied with the same warm smile, even though her "adopted" daughter still didn't smile at her. Vanessa felt that she owed Bloom at least this much.

"She sure will! I'll see to that!" Stella grinned, which broke the tense air again. "C'mon Bloom, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good." Stella continued while waving her hand again to make Bloom's suitcase appear next to her.

"W-well, I guess I'll see you guys later..." Bloom said softly, almost taking a step forward but decided against it. Stella narrowed her eyes a little at the interactions between her friend Bloom, and Bloom's parents but stored it at the back of her mind for now.

"If you're finished with your goodbyes I'll send you back then! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power! Transportus Back Home-us!" Stella yelled, and the forms of Vanessa and Mike were fading slowly.

Bloom then took a step towards her parents, and another, but at the last minute she shyed away again and stared at the ground instead on her parent's dissappering forms. Even though this event signified a better relationship with her adoptive parents, she still didn't have the heart to forgive them. It was just too much pain; too much suffering she had to endure for most of her life, and to forgive just-like-that: she couldn't do it, not yet anyways.

"What's wrong with you and your parent's?" Stella asked, finally noticing that things have been awkward ever since they woke up. "N-nothing! Let's go, shall we?" Bloom suddenely awoke from her stupor, and changed the subject. Stella sighed and let it slide...this time.

**Bloom's POV  
**

"What was that school Icy, Darcy and Stormy were talking about?" I asked Stella, while we walked closer to the heart of the courtyard. "Cloud tower was it?" I answered my own question, quiet enough the Stella didn't hear me.

"Are you talking about that_ witches_ school? Oh no, you don't want to go there; it's too dark and gloomy!" Stella replied, not even bothering to look at me. "And I hear that they test out the freshmen the _minute_ they step in the school! I mean, how witchy is that!" she continued.

"That's not too bad..." I muttered. _Also, this place is too pink for me, I think they need to tone it down a bit._

"Well, even though we're a bit late, It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, dahling." Stella said while flicking her hair. I nocticed that she kept looking at me from the corner of her eye, but I was grateful that she let this slide.

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'dahling', but I'll try..." I replied as I picked up my suitcase from the forest floor.

"Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel!" Stella said while flashing another smile. How could anyone smile like that so easily? As we went past the second patch of grass, I started to feel jittery inside.

"I'm nervous…" I whispered while trying to hide myself behind my suitcase. "Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!" Stella mocked while continuing on.

_Well...here goes nothing..._

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter, because-**

**Stella: There's more of ME in this chappy! I LUUVVV it!  
**

**Me: Surrree  
**

**Bloom: Um, I have a question...  
**

**Me: What is it?  
**

**Bloom: When are you updating next?  
**

**Me: Hmm, I'm not sure, when I can I guess  
**

**Stella: I also have a question!  
**

**Me: Yeah?  
**

**Stella: *giggle* So when are you updating next?  
**

**Me: *tickmark* ...soon...very soon...  
**

**Stella: I have a feeling you're not talking about the update anymore...  
**

**Me: Bingo! Don't forget to read and...  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Magix! Part 2

**Me: Welcome to Episode 2 chapter 5 of A Fake Smile! Enjoy and review! ;D  
**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Welcome to Magix! Part 2  
**

**Bloom POV  
**

"I guess this place is more or less n-nicer than my old s-school," I said, taking my time to look around the courtyard and the people here. _How strange...they are all so happy...Why are they happy?...Shouldn't I be happy?_

"Ick. Well you're definitely not going to like her," Stella said while pointing to a lady wearing spectacles. The lady had on a long blue dress with a collared white long shirt underneath, one inch heels, and a frown that seemed permanently sketched into her facial expression.

"Who's t-that? She looks s-scary," I stuttered like I always do while we slowly made our way towards the lady. "That's Griselda, head of discipline. She is scary, and in bad need of a makeover." Stella answered, shivering at the end of her comment.

I then saw a slightly nervous girl walk up towards Griselda, who didn't even look up from the clipboard in her hand. "First name, and place of origin." Griselda said in a disciplined voice, a quill ready to record in her hand.

"Uh, Elanor of Delona. I signed up online, I should be on the list." the girl replied while switching her suitcase from her left hand to her right, probably because it was getting heavy. "Hmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name, and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into-"

"Into guano." Elanor interrupted. She was now obviously starting to sweat under the pressure, and a few people that were close enough turned towards the duo, eager to see what would happen to the poor girl.

"Ah! There you are: Elanor of Delona, you may come in." Griselda suddenly said, which earned a sigh of relief from the girl, and a collective "aww" from the watching crowd.

"Thank you," Elanor breathed, while she grabbed her forms and continued towards her dorm.

"NEXT!" Griselda yelled out, expecting someone to step up.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna be on the list." I whispered, realizing that this might be the end for my adventure. Serves me right; it was too good to be true anyways. I should wake up anytime now...

"Fret not girlfriend, I got it all figured out! The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead." Stella said, and I snapped my head up in her direction.

"What!" I asked, well more stated, while Stella conjures up a prestigious looking envelope with a letter inside.

"Yup! She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set!" Stella said. I started to protest, but before I could she ripped up the letter. Just. Like. That.

"No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect!" she exclaimed, letting the tore up pieces of the letter fall to the ground.

"So you want me to p-pretend to be this p-princess? I don't know, I-I hate lying." I mumbled. What she didn't know was that I used to lie all of the time; it's the only way to survive the real world all on your own, with no one to really rely on.

"Hey, we're not lying. We're just not telling all we know." Stella winked and pushed me to Griselda and followed right after.

"Long time no see, Ms. G!" Stella declared while winking with a huge goofy grin on her face. _What's wrong with this girl! _

"Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! How your parents convinced the school board to take you back is beyond me." the teacher replied, finally looking up from her clipboard to glare at Stella under her spectacles.

"They _did_ donate that new computer lab," Stella answered, pointing towards a separate building that read 'Computer Lab'.

"Who is your friend?" Griselda suddenly asks and looks at me, which made me feel sort of self-conscious. "She's the Princess Veranda of Vallisto!" Stella replied, not missing a beat. That makes me wonder if she does this all the time...

"Let's see, I'll check the list...Ah yes, Veranda of Vallisto," Griselda said after a few seconds of searching the list. "Y-yeah, that's me." I said, trying to be convincing. Stupid stutter! I never had it when I was really young!

"Hmm, I don't remember that the acceptance papers mentioned a lack in confidence. Quite the opposite actually. Oh well, that's none of my business, you may go in. NEXT!" Griselda continued, stopping to take a second glance at me.

"See Bl- I mean Veranda! I always have great ideas!" Stella said while we headed towards the inside of the school.

"Um, by the way, Stella. What h-happened last year?" I asked innocently, which momentarily stopped Stella in her tracks. "Nothing! Griselda always loves to dramatize!" Stella scoffed, looking in any direction but mine.

The conversation stopped once we reached the inside of the school, where we saw all of the students heading towards the same direction. "What's going on?" I asked Stella, nodding my head towards the group of girls going in the same direction.

"Well the headmistress is going to welcome up to the new school year, so we're going to meet in the cafeteria right now," Stella replied. She suddenly stopped so I stopped too.

"There's no need to carry that thing anymore, so I'll just send it to our dorm with some magic!" Stella said while waving her hand around. The suitcase lifted, and then proceeded to zoom off towards another corridor.

"It's time to go!" Stella said while grabbing me by the arm and dragging me off. I guess this really isn't a dream then.

**~Somewhere in Cloud Tower~**

"So Bloom is going to actually enroll in that stupid pixie place?" Darcy stated in disgust at the choice her dear friend was making. Stormy nodded her head with a scowl sketched into her face while Icy leaned on a nearby window seal, her head bowed down in thought.

"Not if I can help it," Icy suddenly said, finally turning towards the other two.

"Well what are we planning on doing?" Stormy asked, already thinking of plots. Icy smirked, which led to Darcy smiling and Stormy to release a vicious grin.

"Girls, we're going to Alfea,"

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the late update, but I put a T.R.I.X special in there. Review if you want to see more of the T.R.I.X witches or not because I really want to know. Also I'll put a poll up on my account for who Bloom will end up with.**

**Stella: REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T VOTE IN THE POLL BLOOM MIGHT NOT END UP WITH WHO YOU WANT HER TO!  
**

**Me: Geez Stell, did you have to shout?  
**

**Stella: YES I DID! NOW GET REVIEWING AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK THE POLL!  
**

**Me: Yup! Anyways, you know what to do!  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Magix! Part 3

**I can't even count the weeks...when did I update last? When was my last break? What year is this? AnYhooo...I can do nothing but give my most sincere apologies to the readers who wanted me to update AGES ago. If you are sticking with me though I will personally...well...I don't know yet, but I shall think of something.  
**

**Heck, Stella is so mad at me right now she refuses to join me in the author's notes...*sigh*...what have I done?  
**

**Anyways, welcome to Episode 2 chapter 7 of A Fake Smile! Enjoy and review! ;D  
**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Welcome to Magix! Part Three  
**

**~In the cafeteria~  
**

"First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is...you must follow all rules in the code of behavior!" Griselda said, her voice projected throughout the entire room with the aid of a magical spell that was preformed earlier.

"If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella?" The sun fairy just grinned and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand in embarrassment.

"Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time!"

Bloom turned to Stella in astonishment."Y-you really did that?" she asked while Stella's face brightened.

"I was trying to create a new shade of pink!" she snapped, turning back to Griselda.

"Furthermore, we believe discipline is the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!" Griselda continued and some of the students shivered at the mention about the witches of Cloud Tower.

'What's so bad about them?' Bloom thought, confused at why the students as well as the teachers were shaken-up by witches.

Just then an elderly lady appeared on the podium in a wave of flowers and sparkles which made most of younger students 'ooo' and 'ahh' at the sight. Bloom thought that it was a bit too eccentric, but she didn't complain.

"Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress," there was no need to capture the students' attention, since it was already caught with the previous stunt.

"I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy-godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..."

"To help each of you be the very best you can be." Stella said in unison with the headmistress.

"She really loves saying that." Stella whispered to Bloom, which got a couple people around them to snicker.

"Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormitories and meet your roommates." Griselda resumed her spot in the center of the podium with Faragonda.

"Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!" Faragonda said while Bloom turned to Stella again.

"It sounds like t-they prepare you for all k-kinds of stuff! You know what y-you're gonna be?" Bloom asked.

"Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!" Stella exclaimed proudly while flicking her hair again, almost hitting the person behind her with it.

"W-what did she mean 'connect to your Winx'?" Bloom continued to ask, since most of these things were confusing to her. All she knew what to do was make cool things happen, but she never really_ understood_ the meaning behind it.

"Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it 's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity." Stella explained while pointing her index finger up to the air like an instructor.

"I-I think I got it."

"You either got it or you don't, and you DO!" Stella gave her a thumbs up before moving to go to the exit of the cafeteria. Bloom didn't realize it, but the headmistress had already dismissed the students during their conversation.

**~Inside the dorm~**

**BLOOM'S POV  
**

It had taken us awhile to reach our dorm since Stella suggested meeting some of the teachers first. For the most part they were okay, but one of them shape-shifted into a rabbit in front of us! I thought it was pretty cool, but Stella said that he does that all of the time.

"I hope our roommates are more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single." Stella boasted as she opened her dorm room and I looked around. This was at least three times the size as my small room on Gardenia.

"This room is r-really nice. Come on, let's see what mine is like." I said and crossed the hall over to my dorm. Luckily for us, we were rooming right across the hall from each other, so I wouldn't have to be alone.

I entered my room, but almost immediately step on what seems like a vine.

_"Owwww! That_ hurt!"

"W-what is this?" I asked as I took my foot of the talking plant.

"He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree. Hi I'm Flora." A girl appeared seemingly out of nowhere and picked up the potted plant. People around here sure know how to introduce themselves...

Suddenly she drops the plant, but I quickly wave my hand and make it levitate towards me.

"U-um...anyways...I'm B-bloom," I said as I handed her back the pot. Just then, a finger pokes me in the back and I turn around to see Stella shaking her head.

"Oh! uh, What I m-meant was Bloom is a name I l-like, but that's not my name. A-actually uh my real name is um V-veranda of um, Valisto," I stuttered, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists." another voice entered the room, almost sounding electronic.

"R-right. That's w-where I'm from," I added, thankful for the pink haired girl across from me.

"Cool, my name is Tecna," she said, putting away a high-tech pager into her pocket.

"Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha." Stella stepped out from behind me and waved at Tecna and Flora.

"You are quite infamous," Tecna replied, definitely not looking impressed.

"That's the word on the street. Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce," yet _another _girl entered the scene, and she looked like a mix between a DJ and a street performer. All I knew was that it was really getting crowded in here...

"It was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it!" Stella retorted while crossing her arms defensively. I guess I didn't notice it before, but I was slowly edging towards the door.

"Hey Veranda, where are ya going?" the girl in the pigtails asked, just as I was going to "escape".

"I-I u-um..."

"She's just shy guys," Stella covered and I gave her a thankful glance. The others nodded at Stella, but I could tell that there was still some awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Eeeee!" Everyone turned to see Kiko, who was being held upside-down by the plant.

"Bad plant! Put him down right now!" Flora rushed to the scene and the plant dropped Kiko on his head. The rabbit stuck his tongue out while rubbing his head to ease the pain. I bent down and scooped him up in my arms.

"It's ok. It's n-not the plants fault. I'm b-betting that Kiko tried to eat it. He likes h-his veggies," I explained as I petted him behind the ears. Flora seemed to have gotten an idea, so she walked across the room and came back with a small pot.

"You hungry little bunny?" she asked and Kiko hopped out of my arms to the side table in front of the pot. Flora waved her hand and carrots appeared which, in turn, made Kiko yip in happiness.

"Here, they're organic," she said once the carrots finished growing.

"Speaking of food, I'm famished," Stella suddenly blurted, making everyone realize that they were hungry as well.

"Y-yeah, me too," I looked down at my growling stomach and blushed, embarrassed.

"I have a _brilliant_ idea! What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?" Stella suggested.

"Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun!" Tecna agreed, already pulling out her pager to check places that were open.

"What is it like?" I asked, forgetting that I barely knew these people and we were already going some place to eat.

"It's fresh, you've never been?" Musa replied from the other side of the room. She was currently leaning against the wall with one earplug in her ear, no doubt listening to music.

"U-um no...but it s-sounds nice," I murmured as everyone headed towards the door.

**~Someplace in the forest~**

"This walk sucks! Why can't we just fly?" Stormy complained as she looked at Icy.

"I already told you! If we fly, the magical barrier surrounding Alfea is going to fry us into witch dust!" Icy said, continuing their trek to the fairy school.

"Oh, before we go there, I need to pick up something from the 'Witches Dugout' in Magix," Darcy suddenly recalled, making the other two witches sigh.

"Why are you so forgetful? It's not that book we were going to give Bloom, is it?" Stormy asked. Darcy could only give her a guilty half-moon-eyed smile as both Stormy and Icy face-palmed.

"Okay, lets go. But after that we are going straight to Alfea, got it?" Icy ordered as the Trix sisters switched their direction to Magix.

**Because I felt bad for not updating in...quite awhile...I decided to make this chapter especially long. ^_^  
**

**I wonder what's going to happen in Magix? Will the fateful meeting happen? Find out next time on-  
**

**Stella: Oh shut it; I don't even want to hear it!  
**

**Me: What's your problem?  
**

**Stella: You abandon us and you DARE to ask me what MY problem is?!  
**

**Me: Okay...you have a point...  
**

**Stella: Of course I do! I'm ALWAYS right!  
**

***Bloom enters*  
**

**Stella: We are leaving! Lets go dahling!" *grabs Bloom by the elbow and leads her out the door*  
**

**Me: Anyways...hopefully I will be able to update soon! Until next time!  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


End file.
